Nightime Visit
by NejiUchiha
Summary: Sasuke loves Naruto. Naruto loves Sasuke. What happens when Naruto forgets to lock his door one night? LEMON YAOI SasuNaru PLEASE REVIEW! NejiUchiha
1. Nightime Visit

**Nighttime Visit**

**By: _NejiUchiha_**

* * *

On a night where the moon shone full, a yellow-haired Konoha Chunin is getting ready for bed.

He slips on his nightcap and strips down to his black boxers, making his way towards his bed.

He yawns, stretching his arms towards the sky.

He puts his arms at his sides, reaching to the navy blue blanket that gives his bed heat and protection.

SIDE NOTE! This particular Konoha Chunin has no bed sheets or pillowcases. Don't ask me why.

He slides under the blanket, letting out a sigh of sheer comfort as his bare skin hits the cold blanket.

He rolls to the side, reaching over to turn off his lamp, and then rolls back over.

"May I sleep peacefully. May images of Sasuke Uchiha naked fill my mind tonight!"

He exclaimed, hugging his pillow, moaning the name of the black-haired Konoha Chunin whom he longs for.

He falls asleep, his wish about naked Sasuke in his dreams coming true.

On his way home from school, the young black-haired Konoha Chunin passed by the yellow-haired Konoha Chunin's house, stopping at his bedroom window to see if the yellow-haired Konoha Chunin was asleep, hoping he wasn't so he could watch him strip and get into bed.

Sadly, the black-haired Konoha Chunin noticed that the yellow-haired Konoha Chunin was in fact…asleep.

"GAH! My hopes! My dreams! Bashed into a million pieces!"

He declared to himself silently, pouting.

"Wait! Did he leave his door unlocked? I wonder…"

The black-haired Konoha Chunin asked himself as he walked to the yellow-haired Konoha Chunin's front door.

He reached for the handle, hoping that it would allow him access to his one and only's sleeping face.

The door opened, making him squeal in excitement.

He crept up the stairs to where his lover was sleeping, opening the door quickly so it wouldn't squeak.

He sighed at the rising and falling of the yellow-haired Konoha Chunin's chest in a sleeping motion.

Slowly, he walked over to where his schoolmate was resting, stopping at the sight of a bulge in the blankets.

"Did Kiba beat me to him?"

He asked himself, pushing on the bulge firmly.

The yellow-haired Konoha Chunin moaned in ecstasy, making the black-haired Konoha

Chunin throw his hands in the air in the oh-crap-I'm-going-to-get-arrested motion.

The yellow-haired Konoha Chunin then moaned, "Sasuke" and smiled subconsciously.

"He's dreaming about me?"

The black-haired Konoha Chunin exclaimed, half excited half creeped out.

"I can have some fun with this!"

He declared, kneeling to whisper into his lover's ear.

"Naruto…do you want me?"

Naruto moaned, "Yes…Sasuke, forever…"

Sasuke smiled, "This is WAY too cool!"

Sasuke thought a little before making his next move.

"Naruto, do you like it when I…do this?"

Sasuke then licked Naruto's neck from the base to the bottom of Naruto's jaw line.

"Mmm…so good…" Naruto moaned, the bump in the sheets growing slightly.

"So that's what that was…wow…" Sasuke giggled to himself.

"Do you like it when I…do this?"

Sasuke then kissed Naruto, his tongue having no problem sliding in between Naruto's lips.

Naruto moaned, his tongue fighting with Sasuke's absent-mindedly.

Sasuke moaned, grabbing the back of Naruto's head to push him deeper into the kiss.

"Naruto…" Sasuke panted as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Do you like it when I…do this?"

Sasuke then grabbed the bump in the sheets, squeezing lightly.

"AH!" Naruto exclaimed, bucking off of the bed into Sasuke's hand.

Slowly, Sasuke started to pump Naruto, watching his face to see if he'd wake up.

Naruto moaned loudly, his head moving from side to side as he moaned Sasuke's name.

Sasuke smiled as Naruto gave one final buck, his body shaking with ecstasy.

"My work here…is done…"

Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, kissing him one final time before exiting Naruto's house, making sure he locked the door just in case Kiba showed up.

Sasuke then smiled one last time to himself as he walked home.

"Man! I can't believe Iruka Sensei made me stay late again! This is so lame!"

The furry-hooded Konoha Chunin exclaimed, stopping at the yellow-haired Konoha Chunin's house.

"Toying around with Naruto will help me forget!"

Kiba exclaimed, wiggling the locked door handle of Naruto's house.

Kiba whines, clawing at the door with his sharp canine claws.

Kiba then gets up, sniffing the air, "Sasuke!"

Kiba then falls to the floor, sad for his loss.

"Curse you, Sasuke! Tonight was MY night! You'll pay for this!"

**THE END**

* * *

**Yay For Yaoi!!!! PLEASE REVIEW! My fourth story is on it's way so look for it!**

**_NejiUchiha_**


	2. Morning Mystery

**Morning Mystery**

**By: _NejiUchiha_**

**A/N This chapter is a request from _lovelessluvr_ so thank her if you like it!**

* * *

Naruto awoke to the sound of Kiba yelling outside his window. 

"Naru-chan! Get down here already! We're going to be late for school!" Kiba yelled, still pissed off at Sasuke for the night before.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Naruto yelled back, pulling his sticky bed sheets off of himself.

"Why are my sheets all sticky?" Naruto asked himself, poking at the whitish colored stuff on his blanket, unaware that it was his own jizz. Naruto then pulled the blanket off of his bed, running it down the stairs and stuffing it in his washing machine. Then he walked back up his stairs, taking off his sticky shirt and pants. He then tosses them down the laundry shoot in his bathroom. Naruto then turned the knob in his shower, letting the hot water flow freely out of the showerhead. Naruto climbed in, moaning at the sudden change of temperature.

"NARUTO! I'm leaving without you then!" Kiba yelled, walking towards school.

Naruto then turned off the water, sitting in the leftover steam and sighing.

"I wonder how I was able to cum while I was sleeping. Oh well, better get dressed." Naruto stated, getting out of the shower and taking an orange towel from the towel rack right beside his shower. Naruto wiped himself off, throwing the towel down the laundry shoot. Naruto then walked over to his closet, pulling out his favorite pair of orange jeans along with a black shirt that fit him perfectly. He put them on, admiring himself in the mirror, which was located on the left sliding door of his closet.

"Hey, Lame! Are you dead or something? We're late for school!" Sasuke yelled, half smiling.

Naruto heard Sasuke's yell and walked over to his window. "Hold your horses, jeese! I've gotta comb my hair and then I'll come down!"

Sasuke smiled this time, thinking of the events of the night before.

Naruto ran his singers through his hair. "Good enough for now." Naruto then walked down the stairs, unlocked his door and walked out, closing the door behind him. "God, Sasuke! Were you going to die of waiting or something? I thought you were going to jump through my window and drag me to school!"

"I might've if you hadn't hurried! God, you're so slow, Naruto!"

Sasuke and Naruto growled at each other, their faces only inches away. Sasuke blushed in the inside. Naruto blushed on the outside, his face inching closer to Sasuke's very slowly.

"Naruto…"

Naruto backed up, embarrassed. Sasuke then grabbed Naruto by the arm, pulling him into a hug.

"S-Sasuke! What…"

"Just be quiet, Naruto. You know you like it…don't you."

Before Naruto could answer, Sasuke crushed his lips to Naruto's, making Naruto lose his balance and fall backwards onto the hard cement. Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's harder, making Naruto moan. Sasuke then forced his hand up Naruto's shirt, feeling up his little uke.

"Sasuke…nhn…no…we can't, not here…"

"Shh, Naruto. We both want this…"

Sasuke then balled Naruto's black shirt in his fists, ripping it off of him. Sasuke gazed at the toned body of his lovely uke, as if he'd never see it again. Sasuke then laid on top of Naruto, locking Naruto in place by placing his hands on Naruto's arms; his legs on Naruto's legs.

"I'm not letting you get away from me…my uke…"

Naruto's eyes shot open as Sasuke kissed him again, his tongue forcing it's way into Naruto's mouth. Sasuke reveled in the way Naruto tasted like ramen and strawberries. Sasuke searched around the wet cavern that is Naruto's mouth with his tongue, making Naruto moan in Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke moaned at the feel of Naruto's tongue battling his.

"Sasuke…we can't here…"

Sasuke just smiled, feeling the need to prove Naruto wrong. Sasuke then licked in between Naruto's pecks, his hands resting on Naruto's sides.

"Mmm…so good…you taste…so good…Naruto…"

Naruto moaned as Sasuke's tongue trailed down the thin line that separated Naruto's abs from each other. Sasuke then stuck his tongue in Naruto's belly button, making Naruto tingle down below.

"Naruto…so good…"

"Sasu-oh!"

Naruto yelped as Sasuke bit his left side, drawing blood. Sasuke then lapped up the blood, stopping to suck on the wound.

"Yea…soooo good!" A strange voice called from behind them.

Sasuke stopped torturing Naruto to look over his shoulder at a furry hooded figure. The figure's nose was bleeding wildly, grossing Sasuke and Naruto out.

"KIBA! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough, Sasuke…long enough…"

Sasuke glared at the bump in Kiba's pants, dropping his jaw.

"Mind if I join you two? This look way interesting!" Kiba asked, walking over to where Sasuke and Naruto lye.

"NO! WE WERE THROUGH ANYWAY!" Naruto yelled, pushing Sasuke off of him.

"AWWW! You're no fun Naru-chan!" Kiba whined as Naruto helped Sasuke to his feet.

"C'mon, we're gonna be late for class!" Sasuke yelled, pulling Naruto by the hand.

"Fine! I'll remember this…just as I'll remember that you stole my night last night, SASUKE!"

Sasuke froze, knowing perfectly well that last night was Kiba's night for Naruto to be his toy.

"Oh, yea. Sorry about that, I just needed him…that's all…"

"That was your excuse the last time you did this to me too!"

Sasuke laughed to himself. He knew that too.

"Let's just get to class! You both can explain this to me later!" Naruto yelled, running towards school.

Kiba and Sasuke followed, glaring at each other the whole way there.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N So how'd you all** **like this chapter? Please REVIEW and tell me!**

**_NejiUchiha_**


	3. Late For School, Again!

**Late For School…Again**

**By: _NejiUchiha_**

* * *

When Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba finally arrived at Kakashi-sensei's classroom door, they knew what was waiting on the other side of that closed door. 

"NARUTO! SASUKE! KIBA! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN! I CAN'T RELY ON YOU THREE FOR ANYTHING!" Kakashi-sensei would yell as the three of them are being humiliated in front of the whole 23-student class. As if they weren't hated enough!

"Well…Naruto, you can open the door! I did it last time!" Kiba growled, pushing Naruto into the closed door. Naruto gulped and slammed the sliding door open, making every student there turn there attention to the door. Naruto closed his eyes and laughed shyly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hehehe…sorry Kakashi-sensei, it slipped out of my hands…"

When there was no reply, Naruto opened his eyes to see a female with a long black skirt on. Her top was white, but unfortunately not see-through. Her breasts were the size of watermelons, and they looked even perkier because her arms were folded under them.

"Would you boys care to sit down so we can continue class? We've no time to waste on you three."

Kiba, Sasuke and Naruto all gawked at this hot babe. Kiba was the first to go sit down, never taking his eyes off of her. Kiba had to walk up three steps, backwards, and walk over two people to sit in his seat, which is next to Hinata Hyuga **(I HATE MY COUSIN! All right I'm done…)**

Naruto went next, taking his eyes off her breasts to go up four steps and climb over six people to sit next to Sakura Haruno **(DROOL)**

Sasuke was last, not even giving the teacher a glance as he walked up two steps and sat on the edge next to Ino Yamanaka **(DOUBLE DROOL!)**

"Alright then, lets begin by taking role. Um…Choji Akimichi?"

"Here!" Choji responded.

The sub kept this going for a little while, giving Sakura enough time to ask Naruto, "Why are you late THIS time, Naruto? Sleep in?"

Naruto blushed at the thought of why he was late, "Um…I had to take a shower and that took me a while so…yea…"

"Hmm…" Sakura eyed him suspiciously, making Naruto really nervous.

"Sakura Haruno?"

Sakura then turned her attention forward, "Hai!"

"Hey, Sasuke, why are you late again? Do you LIKE staying after school?" Ino asked, looking into his eyes.

"No, I was simply fooling around with Naruto, that's all…"

Sasuke had told Ino about him being gay and in love with Naruto a while ago because well…they are friends. So Sasuke trusted Ino with that information.

"Again…man, you're an animal!" Ino laughed, nudging Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke smiled, nudging her back.

"Kiba, why are YOU late?" Hinata asked, tilting her head at him.

"I slept in is all. I didn't get much sleep because I went to bed late. So I ended up being late. Why Hinata," Kiba placed a clawed hand on Hinata's exposed left leg. "Were you worried about me?"

Hinata blushed, placing her hand on Kiba's. "Isn't it my right to worry? I am your girl, ya know!" **(I DISTURB ME!)**

Kiba smiled, sliding his hand up towards Hinata's shorts, "Yea, I know…"

Hinata then slapped his hand, making him slide it back to where it originally was, which is on his own lap.

"Hentai…"

Kiba smiled as the sub continued to cal roll.

"Ino Yamanaka?"

"Here!"

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke raised his hand. "Yo!"

"Naruto Usomaki?"

"Believe It!"

"Alright then, I believe that's everyone. Now today's lesson consists of learning how to throw kunai properly. So everybody pair up!"

The classroom went wild. People were pushing other people out of their way, hitting with their elbows. I mean it was total madness! When the scramble was finally over, the sub-sensei asked, "Alright, I need the names of the pairs so let's start over here."

It ended up as follows: Ino with Shikamaru, Naruto with Choji, Sasuke with Kiba, Hinata with Sakura, and Gaara with Temari.

"Alright then, let's begin. Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara, would you two please have your kunai at the ready in your battle stances please?"

The rest of the pairs sat down wherever they wanted, their attention focused on Shikamaru and Ino.

"Sorry if I hit you, Shikamaru!" Ino said sarcastically.

"Man, what a drag…lets get this over with…"

"Nara, throw a kunai at Yamanaka. Yamanaka, if you don't dodge it, then it's your fault!" The sub-sensei ordered, taking a seat on the chair behind her.

Shikamaru drew the kunai and threw it fast, hoping that Ino would dodge it. Ino then pulled out one of her own kunai, putting it right below her chin, which is where Shikamaru aimed his kunai. Ino then caught the blocked kunai with her foot, kicking it back to Shikamaru, whom wasn't prepared for this.

"SHIKAMARU!" Ino yelled, running to catch the kunai before it hit him in the side of the head, which is where it was heading. Shikamaru heard Ino scream and turned to her, making it so the kunai was heading for the center of his forehead. The kunai was speeding up, making Ino run faster and faster…until…

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N LOL CLIFFHANGER! Mwahahahahaha! J/K**

**I'm writing the next chapter now so don't worry!**

**_NejiUchiha_**


	4. Shikamaru!

**"Shikamaru!"**

**By: _NejiUchiha_**

**WARNING: SasuSaku fluffiness at the end! Also, there's InoXShika and NaruXHin!**

* * *

Where we left off: 

"SHIKAMARU!" Ino yelled, running to catch the kunai before it hit him in the side of the head, which is where it was heading. Shikamaru heard Ino scream and turned to her, making it so the kunai was heading for the center of his forehead. The kunai was speeding up, making Ino run faster and faster…until…

Ino then leapt at Shikamaru, grabbing him by the waist and tackled him to the floor, the kunai grazing the top of his hair. Shikamaru lay there for a moment, Ino on top of him, trying to gather what just happened. Shikamaru then looked down at the crying sound coming from his chest. Ino's eyes overflowed with tears, her hold on Nara tightening. Shikamaru smiled, sitting up.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm fine, Ino."

Ino didn't move or stop crying, her grip on Nara tightening even more. Shikamaru thought to himself, "Why is she so worried?" Nara then stood up, dragging Ino with him.

"We'll be back in a while. Later."

Nara stated to the class as he walked out, carrying Ino bridal style out of the classroom. The sub-sensei watched them until they were out of sight and then told the next pair to come and throw kunai.

Outside The Classroom…

Shikamaru put Ino onto her feet, holding her close.

"Hey, I'm really…"

Ino looked up at Shikamaru, her eyes still glistening with tears. Shikamaru then cupped Ino's face in his hands, his thumbs wiping away her tears.

"I'm fine, Ino. Will you please stop crying?" Shikamaru asked, petting Ino's long blonde hair. Ino smiled and nodded, closing her eyes. Shikamaru then bent down and kissed her, resting his hands on her hips. Ino then wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's neck, pulling him closer to her.

"Be my woman?" Shikamaru asked as he pulled away from her.

"Sure…" Ino declared breathlessly, giving Shikamaru a quick kiss before taking his hand and leading him back into the classroom.

"Ah, Shikamaru, Miss Yamanaka, glad you're back with us. You're just in time to see the next pair fight." The sub sensei stated.

"Alright then, lets have Kiba Inuzuka and Sasuke Uchiha next!" The sub-sensei yelled, pointing at Sasuke and Kiba.

Kiba snuffed, walking towards the sub-sensei, Sasuke close behind him. Kiba then turned to Sasuke, bearing his fangs.

"You're going to regret taking my night, Uchiha! Just you wait!" Kiba yelled, making Sasuke smirk.

"Alright, Kiba! Lets do this!" Sasuke yelled, taking his battle stance.

Naruto watched nervously as Kiba pulled out two kunai and threw them at Sasuke.

"Heh, is that the best you've got?" Sasuke asked, leaning to the left, dodging the two kunai.

"No…the best is yet to come!" Kiba yelled, making his claws grow and charging at the Uchiha.

Naruto stood, holding his breath as he moved closer to the fight.

"Ten Claws! Slashing Samurai!" Kiba yells, crossing his arms and flinging them out, making his ten nails fly off of his fingers in a flash of yellow, hitting Sasuke in the stomach with all ten claws.

"SASUKE!" Naruto and about 12 girls from the class yelled. Naruto then ran to where Sasuke now lye, gasping.

"Sasuke? Sasuke! Are you alright?" Naruto asked, taking Sasuke's head in his lap.

Ino then came running to Sasuke's side, making Shikamaru a little jealous.

"Sasuke, hold on!" Ino yelled as Sasuke closed his eyes. Ino then held her hands over Sasuke's stomach, a green light emerging from her fingertips.

"Just a little longer and he'll be fine." Naruto assured everyone in the class, his eyes slowly filling with tears.

"Sasuke…open your eyes…for me…" Naruto cried softly, petting Sasuke's hair. The green from Ino's fingers stopped as Ino stood up, tears in her eyes as well.

"Naruto…I'm sorry…Sasuke's…gone…"

Naruto's eyes shot open.

"Heh, good one, Ino! You almost had me!" Naruto yelled at Ino, then looked down at Sasuke's pale face.

"Hey, Sasuke…you're alright now…so it's alright to open your eyes ya know…c'mon! I said open your eyes! SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, holding Sasuke's hands to his face and kissing them. Naruto then pulled Sasuke off of his knees to set him on the ground. Naruto then crawled to where he was kneeling by Sasuke's hips. Naruto then threw himself onto Sasuke, crying so loud that students from classrooms three doors down were coming over to their classroom. Naruto then threw his head up, screaming.

"Naruto! Get a hold of yourself!" Ino scolded him. "Yelling won't bring him back so just knock it off!"

Shikamaru then held Ino close as she started to cry again.

"Ino…" Shikamaru cooed, tightening his grip on her.

"Wait! I may be able to help him!" Sakura yelled over the sounds of people crying and heaving from lack of breath.

Sakura walked calmly over to Sasuke and Naruto, pulling out an herbal leaf that's purple in color.

"Naruto, step away please…" Sakura instructed Naruto, placing the leaf on Sasuke's lips.

Naruto stood up and walked over to where Hinata was standing, sitting down. Hinata then sat down beside him, offering Naruto his arms. Naruto hugged Hinata, setting his head on her shoulders. Kiba growled, but then decided to forget it.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered, placing her right hand on the right side of Sasuke's face, "you need to wake up. Not only for Naruto's sake, but also for my own as well as yours. So please, come back to us…" Sakura stated breathlessly, kissing Sasuke with the leaf in between their lips. A purple light emerged, eloping both Sasuke and Sakura in it. This went on for a good three minutes, Sakura never removing her lips from Sasuke's. The leaf then dissolved into Sasuke's lips, the purple light slowly vanishing. Sasuke's eyes opened, his gaze shifting to the girl kissing him. Sasuke then tangled his fingers into Sakura's hair, pushing her head so she'd press into the kiss more. Sakura's eyes opened, looking into Sasuke's. Sakura then pulled away, her face crimson.

"Welcome back, Sasuke. We've been waiting for you." Sakura stated, smiling.

Sasuke smiled at Sakura, his hand still in her hair. Sasuke then whispered, "I missed you…Sakura…"

Sakura smiled, "I know…"

"Hey! Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, walking over to where Sasuke lye.

"Good to have you back, lame!" Ino called, holding Shikamaru.

"Hey…Kiba…" Sasuke called, beckoning Kiba over to him by waving his hand at him.

Kiba walked over nervously, kneeling on one knee on the opposite side Sakura's on.

"Hey, good to have ya back, man! Sorry about killing ya…"

Sasuke smirked, "Nah! I liked for a little while. Then all the fan girls came and started chasing me so…"

Kiba shivered, "That must've sucked!" Kiba laughed, patting Sasuke on the shoulder.

Sasuke then turned his attention back to the hand that's in Sakura's hair, working his fingers through it.

"So soft…it's nice Sakura…" Sasuke said, smiling at her.

"Thanks, Sasuke…" Sakura laughed, taking his hand out of her hair and into her own two hands.

"Well then! Class Dismissed!" The sub-sensei yelled, making everyone run out of the room.

Sakura wrapped Sasuke's right arm around her neck, pulling him up as she stood. Sakura carried Sasuke all the way home this way. Sakura then walked Sasuke up the stairs and into his room, pulling down Sasuke's blanket and helping him under it as he lay down.

"There we go. Are you comfortable, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, looking into Sasuke's eyes as she pulled his blanket up to his neck.

"Yes…thank you, Sakura…for taking me home…"

Sakura smiled, turning to walk out the door. Sasuke then sat up, grabbing Sakura by the wrist.

"Don't…" Sasuke stated, making Sakura turn to face him.

"Don't? Don't what?" Sakura asked, raising her right eyebrow.

"Don't…leave…"

Sakura's eyebrow settled as she sat at the end of Sasuke's bed.

"Alright, I'll wait until you fall asleep then." Sakura stated, putting her hands in her lap.

Sasuke then leaned over to Sakura, placing his right hand on her hands. Sakura looked over at Sasuke, her eyes serious.

"Sasuke…you have Naru-chan…why are you…"

Sasuke then kissed Sakura, his hand sliding up her arm. Sakura pushed into the kiss, making Sasuke grab her arm and pull her so she was lying beside him.

"Sakura…stay with me…"

Sakura nodded as Sasuke kissed her again, his hand resting on her abdomen. Sasuke's hand then slowly creeped up Sakura's shirt, resting on her bare abs now. Sakura's hands ran themselves through Sasuke's hair, tugging lightly. A few minutes later, they lye side by side naked under Sasuke's blanket, Sakura's head resting on Sasuke's chest. Sakura sighed in bliss as Sasuke tickled her back. Sasuke's hair was tousled, but not as much as Sakura's. Sasuke then ran his free hand in Sakura's hair, making it less tousled.

Sasuke smiled as he felt Sakura's breathing slow, a sign that she was falling asleep. Sasuke then wrapped his arms around her, whispering three final words before he drifted off to sleep himself.

"I love you…"

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N Yay! Another great chapter if I do say so myself! Please REVIEW to let me know what you think! P.S. Sorry for not writing hentai on that SasuSaku part. I just didn't feel like it! Except for those of you that don't support SasuSaku, your welcome!**

**_NejiUchiha_**


	5. Good Morning

**Good Morning**

**By:** _**NejiUchiha**_

**WARNING: SasuSaku shower scene! Thank you!**

* * *

Sasuke awoke to a motion on the bed. He peeked out of his left eye to See Sakura brushing her hair. Sakura then walked back to Sasuke's bathroom, setting the brush on his wooden wood ledge by his sink. Sakura then walked back out into the open view of Sasuke's ominous black eyes. Feeling Sasuke's eyes on her, she turned only to see Sasuke's eyes closed. Sakura then smiled, walking over to Sasuke to bend at his bedside, her face only inches away from his face. Sakura's eyes teared at the thought of leaving him after all that happened last night. Sakura closed her eyes, letting her tears fall freely onto Sasuke's face.

"Oh, sorry, Sasuke. That wasn't supposed to happen." Sakura sniffled, wiping the tears away with her fingers.

When the tears were gone, Sakura ran hr fingers through Sasuke's tattered hair.

"Hn, this is part bed hair…part sex hair…heh…" Sakura laughed, caressing Sasuke's face with her right hand.

Sakura then leaned in to plant a kiss on Sasuke's forehead, but Sasuke jumped up in the nick of time to catch her kiss on his lips instead.

"Good morning…Sakura…" Sasuke said drowsily, pushing his hand through her hair.

"Good morning…Sasuke…" Sakura responded, her head down.

Sasuke pulled Sakura close, knowing what she felt right now. Sakura wanted to push Sasuke away, but she couldn't. She needed him. She wanted him. Sasuke ran his fingers through her short, pink hair, lifting up Sakura's chin to look into her teary eyes.

"Sakura, please don't leave me yet…we still have time before school starts. Just…stay with me for a while, ne?" Sasuke asked, placing his lips on Sakura's forehead.

Sakura nodded, pulling Sasuke's hair to gently pull his lips off of her forehead. Sasuke looked down at Sakura, confused. Sakura kissed Sasuke, making Sasuke's confusion disappear. Sasuke pulled Sakura closer, making Sakura moan. Sasuke smiled on Sakura's lips, sliding his tongue into her open mouth. Sakura massaged Sasuke's tongue with her own, earning a moan from Sasuke. Sasuke then picked Sakura up and carried her to the bed, lying her down as the kiss stayed strong.

"Sakura, why are you crying?" Sasuke asked, rubbing the side of Sakura's face with his hand.

"I'm just…so happy…to be here with you, Sasuke…is happiness…" Sakura lied, even though that's how she really felt in her heart.

Sasuke just smiled, kissing Sakura's tears. Sasuke then kissed Sakura, his tongue entering her mouth once again as he climbed on top of her, his hand snaking up her shirt to wrap behind her and fiddle with her bra clasp. He finally got it undone, throwing it off of Sakura.

"Sasuke…wait…we don't have time…for this…" Sakura panted, moaning as Sasuke licked and nipped at her ear.

"We don't do we? Well, we'll just have to make time then, won't we?" Sasuke asked, his hand clasping Sakura's over her head so it made it easier for Sasuke to kiss and lick Sakura's underarm.

A few minutes later, Sakura was in the shower, washing her hair.

"Why's he so turned on my me now? Nothing really special about you!" Sakura scolded herself, looking her body over.

Sasuke then opened the bathroom door, making Sakura turn to see that he was still naked.

"Mind if I join you? I'm all sweaty too, ya know!" Sasuke asked, wiping the sweat off of his abdomen and rubbing it in between his fingers.

Sakura smiled as she pulled back the curtain that separated Sasuke from her. Sasuke gasped at the sight. The steam circling around Sakura. The water running over her smooth, soft body. Her hair wet and clinging to her neck and face. Sasuke couldn't help but walk over and kiss her. Sasuke then climbed into the shower behind Sakura, stretching his arms to the sky and lifting himself onto his tippy toes. Sakura then moved out of the way of the hot water, making it so it splashed onto Sasuke's cold back.

"GAH! THAT'S HOT!" Sasuke screamed, attacking Sakura by hugging her from behind.

Sakura giggled, looking back at Sasuke. Sasuke covered Sakura's breasts with his arms, pulling her close.

"That wasn't very nice, Sakura!" Sasuke pouted, nuzzling the left side of Sakura's neck from behind her.

"I know, but it was funny!" Sakura giggled, pulling Sasuke into a quick kiss. "Now hurry up and shower. We need to get to school." Sakura stated, opening the shower curtain to walk out.

Sasuke stopped her by pulling her into another back hug.

"Aren't you going to help me wash myself? I'm no good at washing my back…" Sasuke smiled, licking his lips.

"Yea…right…" Sakura snuffed, pulling Sasuke's arms off of her to walk out of the shower.

"Well, fine then! I see how you are! I'll just wash my own sexy body!" Sasuke yelled, hastily grabbing the soap.

Sakura laughed, walking back behind the shower curtain quietly, grabbing the soap from Sasuke with her left hand while her right one rubbed him on his hip.

"Since you put it that way…"

Sakura rubbed the soap over Sasuke's back, her free hand following the soap lightly, making Sasuke shiver. Sakura smirked when Sasuke's entire back was covered with soap, and then started scrubbing Sasuke's back. When she was done with Sasuke's back, she rubbed the soap in between her closed hands, dropping the soap afterwards. Sakura then rubbed Sasuke's rear with her soapy hands, making him moan. Sakura smiled, grabbing Sasuke's rear.

"You're all clean, love…" Sakura stated, pressing her breasts to Sasuke's back. "Now you have to rinse…" Sakura added, turning Sasuke to face her.

Sakura then leaned into Sasuke's hard chest with hers, kissing him as she rubbed Sasuke's back to get the soap off of him. Sasuke went deeper into the kiss as Sakura's hands rubbed his rear.

"All done…Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as Sasuke grabbed the soap and crossed her breasts with it.

Sasuke then pulled her close to him, rubbing the soap from her breasts on his chest.

"No, we're not. Look at how soapy you are, Sakura!" Sasuke exclaimed, walking behind her so the water hit her chest.

Sasuke then grabbed her from behind, rubbing her so the soap would come off. Sakura moaned involuntarily, making Sasuke smile wide. When Sakura was soap free, Sakura pulled herself behind Sasuke and washed his chest. Sakura then turned off the water, ringing out her hair.

"Alright, now we can get out and get to school!" Sakura yelled, pulling the shower curtain wide open and stepping out, grabbing a white towel and wrapping herself with it. She then grabbed another towel and stared to dry off her hair as Sasuke stepped out. Sasuke then grabbed two towels and repeated what Sakura had just done. They both then went back into Sasuke's room and put on their clothes.

"Sasuke! You ready yet?" Kiba called from outside his bedroom window.

"Yea, Kiba! Just hold on a sec! Sasuke called back, holding Sakura in his arms.

"Alright, we'll get a few blocks away and then you can come out, alright?" Sasuke asked Sakura, his hands on her hips.

It was still hard for Sakura to believe that they made love once already that morning. And with Sasuke Uchiha! All she could do was gaze up at him. Sakura had to look up at him because he had about five inches on her.

"Sakura? Why are you staring at me like that? Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, waving his hand in front of Sakura's face.

"Oh! Right then! I'll wait a few minutes before walking out then!" Sakura declared, smiling and smacking herself on the back of the head.

Sasuke smirked as he kissed her.

"See you at school!" Sasuke called as he walked out the door.

Sakura waved, waiting the few minutes before she walked out of the Uchiha's house, locking the door and starting the walk towards school.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N Well here's yet another chapter to this story. Please REVIEW and tell me if I should fix anything or if you liked it! Or just because you like me...J/K**

**_NejiUchiha_**


	6. Sasuke and Sakura? What's that about?

**Sakura and Sasuke…WHAT?**

**By: _NejiUchiha_**

* * *

When Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba arrived at school, Naruto was impatiently tapping his foot on the ground.

"Sakura, we need to talk…NOW!" Naruto yelled, pulling Sakura by the arm towards the school supply closet.

When Naruto finally got Sakura into the supply closet, he closed the door behind him, locking the door.

"Sakura, how could you do that to me? How could you do that to Sasuke? Are you really that jealous of our relationship? To go and use a love spell that kept him running on nothing but lust for you?" Naruto asked, his hands on Sakura's shoulders.

Sakura smiled, "It's true, Naruto…I couldn't get him any other way…so why not use a spell on him? It's not like I hurt anyone besides you!"

"You hurt Sasuke too! He's not straight and you know that! But you did that anyway? You make me sick! I thought that you were my friend…even my lover for a little while…but now you double-cross me by taking my lover?" Naruto yelled, making the people walking by the supply closet steer clear of that area.

"Deal with it, Naruto! Sasuke was so easy to take over…it was like child's play compared to the other spells I've casted! So Sasuke's gay, so what? That doesn't mean that he can't have a girl!"

Naruto gawked at her. "That's EXACTLY what it means to be gay! God, you're retarded, Sakura!" Naruto then dropped his head, smiling. "I actually feel bad for you…to think that you had to sink so low as to cast a spell on him to get him to even take a second glance at you! You're PATHETIC!" Naruto yelled, scaring Sakura so much that she fell over, her butt sitting right into a mop bucket.

"Sakura," Naruto whispered into Sakura's ear. "I need you to release that spell now, ne? Or do you want me to hate you even more?"

Sakura closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, releasing the spell on Sasuke with a few random words in her mind. Her eyes opened, revealing emerald eyes welled up with tears.

"He's probably looking for you now, Naruto…go and find him…" Sakura whimpered, crying at the loss of her crush.

Naruto hugged her, "Thank you, Sakura…thank you…"

Naruto then jumped up and ran through the closet, making a hole in the shape of his body. Naruto ran and ran until he found Sasuke calmly talking to Kiba.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, jumping into Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke held Naruto, remembering the things that he'd done to Sakura the night before. Sasuke tightened his grip, making Naruto shed tears of joy.

"Sasuke…my Sasuke…" Naruto whimpered into Sasuke's ear, making a single tear run out of the side of Sasuke's left eye.

Naruto saw this tear and was quick to lick Sasuke's cheek, making Sasuke grasp his rear.

"WOW! That's a little too much for me!" Kiba stated, walking backwards with his hands up in front of his chest.

"I'm gonna go find Hinata so I can forget this…later!" Kiba yelled as he ran away.

Sasuke just smirked as he pulled Naruto's head off of his right shoulder, kissing him as soon as his soft pink lips were in sight. Naruto moaned, giving Sasuke the opportunity to force his tongue down Naruto's throat. Sasuke then made his way to the boys' bathroom, walking into a stall and locking the door, the kiss never breaking. Sasuke slid his hand up Naruto's shirt, feeling the body of his uke that he'd missed so much. Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth, sliding up into Sasuke's body even more. Now Naruto towered Sasuke, making Sasuke lose his balance and lean against the stall door. Naruto moaned quietly as Sasuke started to lick his neck hastily, wanting to make this quickie as quiet a possible. Before Naruto knew it, his hands were holding onto the bathroom stall's door for dear life, his back against the door as Sasuke released inside of him. Sasuke panted on Naruto's chest, making Naruto sweat even more.

"Everyone please get to class!" A male sensei yelled into the boys' bathroom, making Sasuke and Naruto stop the panting and hold their breath. When they heard the door close, they panted again, kissing one another one last time before putting their clothes back on and exiting the bathroom stall.

"Ah! Naruto, you got it all over me!" Sasuke complained, taking a paper towel and wiping the jizz off of his chest as Naruto splashed water on his face.

"Well, excuse me! I didn't mean…"

Sasuke kissed him, pulling away to smile.

"Just kidding, I didn't mind. Let's hurry up and get to class, ne?" Sasuke asked, licking a drop of water off of Naruto's top lip.

"Hai!" Naruto yelled, holding Sasuke's hand as they entered Kakashi-sensei's classroom.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**A/N there it is! The chapter that set it back to SasuNaru! YAY Now no one will yell at me! Right on! Please REVIEW and tell me what you thought!**

**_Sasuke: I thought the last two chapters before this one were quite disturbing... (throws up)_**

**_Sakura: Aw, c'mon! You know that you liked it! Besides, I thought you'd be better then that! (thinks about that night)_**

**_Naruto: URUSAI, SAKURA! Sasuke is the master of the bedsheets! So keep your lies to yourself! (Goes over to Sasuke, whom has stopped throwing up)_**

**_Naruto and Sasuke: I WANNA PLAY SHIVER ME TIMBERS! (run to their house) The rest is hentai history!_**

**_NejiUchiha_**


	7. Sasuke And Naruto Together Again

**Sasuke and Naruto Together Again**

**By:** **_NejiUchiha_**

**ATTENTION NejiXItachi: I'm sorry that I didn't put the part that I promised in here, but I PROMISE ON MYSELF (Sasuke Uchiha) That I'll put it in chapter 8! With all the love an Uchiha can possibly give, **

* * *

**__**

When Naruto and Sasuke entered Kakashi-sensei's classroom, they were greeted by evil glares from everyone in the classroom. Sasuke gripped Naruto's hand tighter as they walked to their seats, Naruto by Sakura and Sasuke by Ino.

"Well, it's nice of you to join us…LATE!" The same sub-sensei as before.

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened at her tone, then turned their concentration to the glaring eyes of every student in the class.

"Alright, that's enough!" Sasuke yelled, standing up. "What have Naruto and I done to you all this time? Did we piss in your cheerios this morning?" Sasuke yelled again, walking to the front of the class while looking at every student he passed by.

"Yea! What did we do to all of you?" Naruto joined, running to the front of the class with Sasuke.

"The sub-sensei made us do twelve laps around the school because of you two!" Kiba yelled, his arm around Hinata's shoulders.

"Well, we had other things to attend to before we could get here!" Naruto yelled, holding onto Sasuke's arm just in case they were going to get attacked or something.

"I forgive you…" Sakura stated in a voice barely above a whisper, raising her hand as she stood up.

Naruto smiled, tightening his grip on Sasuke's arm.

"I do to!" Another voice called.

Soon the whole class was apologizing and bowing to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Thank you, Sasuke…for standing up for us I mean…" Naruto said, his face crimson.

Sasuke smiled as he kissed Naruto quickly, so as not to let any of the other people in the classroom see. The sub-sensei then continued with the lesson as soon as Naruto and Sasuke had taken their seats and the class had quieted down.

"Alright, lets see here. Can I have two volunteers, please?" The sub-sensei asked, looking for any raised hands at all.

Sasuke raised his hand, bored and in a really bed emo mood. Since Sasuke raised his hand, Naruto raised his in hopes that he'd be picked with Sasuke.

"Alright, may I have Sasuke and Naruto please?" The sub-sensei called out, making Naruto squeal in excitement.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto's row, waiting patiently for Naruto to get through all the people on his row so that they could go to the front of the classroom. Naruto finally made it, grabbing Sasuke's hand as he started to walk down to the sub-sensei. Sasuke smiled at the warmness of Naruto's hand, making him want to take Naruto in the bathroom for round two of Shiver Me Timbers. Sasuke winced at the sudden tightness in his pants.

"Not now, Naruto…not now!" **(That's right! He named it Naruto! How Kawaii!)**

Sasuke pressed a hand against himself to make the bulge go down, succeeding. Naruto smiled at what Sasuke just did. They were going to have some fun tonight! They finally made it to the front of the class, hands still locked together.

"Alright, will you two release hands so I can tell you what to do?" The sub-sensei asked, eyeing the holding hands of Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke both glanced at their hands and pulled away, blushing lightly over their noses.

"Right then! Let's begin!" The sub-sensei yelled a little too loud.

A Few Hours Later…

"Man, that was lame! All she wanted us to do was pass out a pop quiz to everyone?" Sasuke complained, holding Naruto's hand as they walked home together.

"Yea, I thought it was going to be something to do with fighting! What a bummer!" Naruto agreed, smiling at Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled back, stopping their little walk to look into the eyes of his petite uke.

"Naruto, how is it you're so small and yet, you are so strong and energetic?" Sasuke asked, his face only inches from Naruto's.

Naruto blushed, "I don't know…probably because I want to keep my uke figure…I guess…"

Sasuke smiled, pulling Naruto in for a sweet kiss. The kiss was supposed to be quick, but Naruto would have none of it. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, lifting himself up so his legs wrapped around Sasuke's waist.

"I love you, seme…my seme…" Naruto panted as Sasuke's hand crawled up his shirt.

"I love you too uke, my uke Naruto Uzomaki…" Sasuke panted, picking Naruto up into his arms and carrying him the rest of the way home.

* * *

**A/N Well, I rold most of you reading this right now that I'd put this up by today at the latest and here it is! Sorry it's 11:25 and you'll probably have to read it tomorrow! Anyway, I love you all and I'm sorry that it's so late at night! I'll never be this late again...I swear on Sasuke Uchiha!**

**Love,**

**_NejiUchiha_**


	8. The Special Surprise

**The Special Surprise**

**By:** **_NejiUchiha_**

**WARNING: The NejiXItachi story half is going to be in black so...yea! ENJOY!**

* * *

Sasuke kicked open the door of Naruto's house, making the hinges rip off of the doorframe and go flying across the room. Sasuke then walked up the stairs, kissing Naruto feverishly all over his neck and face. Everywhere but his lips. Sasuke kicked down the door of Naruto's room, walking over to his bed and set him on it, unaware of the two other two ninja in their bed. Sasuke jumped at the strange moans that came from under the blanket he just laid Naruto on. He pulled Naruto off of the bed, pulling the blankets off as well. 

**"Nhn, Ita-kun! More!" Neji Hyuga moaned, Itachi Uchiha sucking his member.**

Sasuke and Naruto were disgusted, and yet turned on. As Naruto's pants started to get too tight for him to handle, he looked over at Sasuke, whom had a big bulge in his pants as well. Naruto licked his lips as he started towards Sasuke, his hands crawling up his shirt.

**"ITACHI!" Neji yelled as he came in his lover's mouth, gripping the bed sheets for dear life as his back raised off of the bed.**

**Itachi swallowed, removing his mouth and licking the top of Neji's member. Neji's body shook violently, making Itachi grow hard.**

**"Neji, I'm going to make you cum all over this bed!" Itachi exclaimed, flipping Neji over so he now was on all fours.**

**"Ita-kun, I want to be the seme! My butt is SO sore from all the Shiver Me Timbers we've been playing! Please?" Neji pleaded, grabbing Itachi's member to stroke it teasingly.**

**Itachi moaned, "I already told you-ah!" Itachi moaned as Neji turned around and flipped Itachi under him, taking Itachi's member in his mouth.**

**"Neji…nhn, alright already!" Itachi answered, making his own little rocking motions into Neji's mouth.**

**Neji then grabbed Itachi's hips in his hands, making Itachi moan in despair.**

Sasuke removed Naruto's shirt, licking the skin as it was revealed to Sasuke. Naruto moaned at the sensation of Sasuke's hot tongue, wanting to just let Sasuke pound into him and make Sasuke cum inside of himself. Naruto raised his arms for Sasuke to make it easier for his shirt to come off.

**Neji then slowly started to suck off his uke of two years, reveling at the way Itachi quietly moaned his name. To make things speed up a little, Neji hummed, making his throat vibrate Itachi's member.**

**"Nhn, Neji…AH ha ha ha…" Itachi panted, grabbing the Hyuga's hair to pulling him up for a hot kiss.**

Sasuke then laid Naruto on the floor, climbing on top of Naruto while taking Naruto's right nipple into his mouth. Naruto moaned, pulling on Sasuke's hair playfully. Sasuke let the nipple go, licking around it with the tip of his tongue. Naruto arched his back, his erection poking Sasuke in the stomach. Sasuke then pressed his body onto Naruto's, making Naruto groan as the pressure hit his aching erection.

**"Neji!" Itachi yelled as he came in Neji's mouth. Neji swallowed, pulling his mouth off of Itachi to lick the head of Itachi's member.**

**Neji then looked up at Itachi hungrily, his hand slowly sliding up Itachi's rock hard body. Itachi moaned as Neji crawled up to his mouth, biting Itachi's neck where his Adams Apple sat. Itachi moaned, reaching for Neji's butt only to squeeze it hungrily. Neji threw his head back, member rubbing against member.**

"Sasuke, what are you…doing?" Naruto asked as Sasuke spread his legs to Naruto, revealing his prized member standing at attention for Naruto.

"Take me, Naruto. Take all of me…my seme…" Sasuke panted, caressing Naruto's face with this right hand.

Naruto then bent down to Sasuke's member, making Sasuke grow even harder just at the sight of it. Naruto bit Sasuke's sensitive inner leg right by Sasuke's member, sucking gently as Sasuke threw his head back.

"Oh, god…it's so heated in here!" Sasuke exclaimed, entangling his hands in his own hair as Naruto wrapped his mouth around Sasuke's member.

**"Itachi, you're mine…all mine…" Neji declared, nipping Itachi's left ear lobe.**

**"Take me, Neji…take me!" Itachi yelled, rubbing his erection against the Hyuga's.**

**Neji, not able to take anymore of this, flipped Itachi on all fours, placing himself at Itachi's entrance. Neji then dragged his nails across Itachi's back, making little red gashes. Itachi arched his back, inhaling deeply.**

"Take me!" Sasuke yelled, just below his release.

Naruto picked up speed, nodding up and down until Sasuke came in his mouth with a loud moan. Naruto swallowed the salty bitter liquid, dragging his tongue up Sasuke's body until he got to Sasuke's mouth.

"I'm ready, Naruto…please, I'm begging you…" Sasuke pleaded, placing himself on all fours.

"Alright, Sasuke…after one last thing…" Naruto stated, pressing the head of his member into Sasuke's rear.

Sasuke and Naruto both moaned at the sensation, throwing their heads back in ecstasy. Naruto then crawled up Sasuke's back, biting his neck to mark him as Naruto's. Naruto then shoved his member all the way into Sasuke, making Sasuke moan in pleasure. Naruto then pumped in and out of Sasuke until he came on the floor.

**Neji then pushed the head of his member into Itachi, making him moan and grasp the bed sheets below. Neji then mumbled a quick apology as he shoved his member into Itachi, making him scream out in pain. Neji then pumped in and out of Itachi until Neji felt Itachi release. Neji then pulled out of Itachi, holding Itachi close to himself.**

**"I love you, Ita-kun…" Neji cooed, pulling up his pants and zipped them up.**

**"I love you too, Neji…" Itachi cooed, pulling his shirt over his head.**

**Neji and Itachi finished dressing and walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. They then walked out of the front door, closed it and started towards their separate houses.**

"Sasuke, I'm tired. Can we please get in the bed and go to sleep?" Naruto asked, half asleep.

Sasuke smirked as he picked Naruto up bridal-style and carried him to the bed. Sasuke then helped Naruto under the covers, climbing in himself after Naruto was situated.

"Wait a sec, Neji and Itachi just made love on this blanket! Please change it!" Naruto squealed, throwing the blanket off of the two of them.

Sasuke smirked again as he stood up, grabbed the blanket and walked to the bathroom to throw the blanket down the laundry shoot. Sasuke then walked back to Naruto's room, walking over to the closet and grabbing out another blanket that was black.

"Thanks, Sasuke! I just didn't want to sleep in sweat and…well, ya know!" Naruto thanked, snuggling up to Sasuke as he climbed onto the bed and put the blanket around the two of them. The two then fell asleep, holding each other as close as they possibly could.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N YAY YAOI! YAY NEJIXITACHI YAY SASUKEXNARUTO! Anyway, hope you liked this chapter enough to review! **

**_NejiUchiha_**

* * *


	9. Itachi And Neji Did What In Here?

**Itachi and Neji Did What In Here?**

**By: _NejiUchiha_**

* * *

Naruto awoke to the soft sound of Sasuke snoring dreamily beside him. Naruto smiled, pushing Sasuke's hair out of his face. Naruto then kissed Sasuke's forehead, snuggling closer to him. Naruto pulled away, caressing Sasuke's face with his hand. 

"Sasuke, it's time to wake up." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear, licking the outer edge.

Naruto felt Sasuke's arms wrap around him, pulling him in for a good morning kiss.

"Good morning, Naruto." Sasuke whispered, smiling with his eyes still closed.

"Morning, Sasuke. Did you sleep well?" Naruto asked, rubbing Sasuke's back.

Sasuke sighed, "Yea, you wore me out yesterday! I couldn't believe how many times we did it! I lost track around 10. How about you?"

Sasuke propped himself up on one elbow, looking down on his uke.

"I lost track around 14. I guess you blanked out after that because I remember falling asleep the last time we did it. I wonder how many times Itachi and Neji did it…" Naruto thought, remembering all the moaning and screaming of the night before.

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Itachi and Neji? When did you find out about that?" Sasuke asked, rubbing his eyes.

"They were in the room with us last night. Don't you remember? We found them 'having fun' under our covers…ring any bells?" Naruto questioned, raising a brow.

Sasuke's jaw dropped, "ITACHI AND NEJI WERE DOING WHAT ON MY BED! OMG I'm going to throw up."

Overdramatically, Sasuke ran to the bathroom, shutting the door while making gagging sounds. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You're not funny! We're gay why can't they be?" Naruto asked, watching Sasuke walk out of the bathroom back into the bedroom.

"It's just not right is all." Sasuke rubbed the back of his head, remembering the sound of his older brother's moans and grunts from the night before.

"How is it not right? As long as they're happy who cares? We're gay as well so why can't you accept their relationship?" Naruto asked, getting off of the bed to stand right in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke looked straight into Naruto's eyes, "Because…I'm not gay…"

Naruto's jaw dropped to the floor, "Really? Then what do you call all of those long nights we stayed up and made love, ne? Fooling around? Tell me!"

"Naruto, you're taking this thing going on here way too seriously. We're just lust bunnies for one another is all, so why get all bent over this?" Sasuke replied, standing up to walk over to Naruto.

Naruto shoved him back onto the bed and then backed up to where he was standing before, tears in his eyes.

"Don't touch me…ever…" Naruto whispered, his bottom lip quivering as the tears flowed freely from his eyes.

"Naruto? What's gotten into you all a sudden?" Sasuke stood again, making no attempt to go over to Naruto.

"Lust bunnies…is that what this is? Those words you told me as we made love…those were all for the purpose of bedding me? Am I just a toy to you?" Naruto whimpered, looking directly into Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke started to walk over to Naruto again, only this time Naruto ran for the front door without a word. Naruto ran towards his house, the tears flying behind him. Sasuke tried to grasp for Naruto, but to no avail. Naruto reached his house, opening the door and running up the stairs. Naruto threw himself onto his bed, grabbing a pillow from the top of the bed and slamming it to his face so no one could hear him whimper.

"Sasuke…is that all we were?" Naruto asked the pillow covering his face.

Naruto squeezed his eyes closed as the tears fell harder.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N CLIFFLY! I'll update soon! Please REVIEW and tell me how much you liked/disliked it!**

**_NejiUchiha_**


	10. Gomen

**Gomen**

**By: _NejiUchiha_**

* * *

After crying over his stubborn seme for what seemed like forever, Naruto glanced at the clock sitting on the stand by his bed. The clock read 12:00 on the nose. 

"Almost time for school. Great stuff, not!" Naruto grunted to himself, yawning.

Naruto walked to his bathroom, which was right across the hall, and started to brush his teeth, all the while thinking of how to avoid Sasuke at school. Naruto spit and washed his mouth out, remembering the harsh words of his seme over and over again.

"Naruto, you're taking this thing going on here way too seriously. We're just lust bunnies for one another is all."

I'm not gay…"

Naruto's eyes welled up with tears, but Naruto was able to choke them back. Naruto dried off his mouth with the back of his hand as he walked back to his bedroom to change. Naruto pulled on a pear of worn jeans and a tight black shirt that rose high enough so that you could see the beginning of his washboard abs.

"Yo, Naruto! We're gonna be late!" Kiba called to him, unaware of what happened a little while ago with Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto waved out of his window at Kiba, only to catch a glimpse at the rude Uchiha standing next to Kiba, his glance to the floor. Naruto jerked his hand back, shaking his head.

"No, you go ahead. I'm gonna be a while here…" Naruto trailed off, turning his back to the two of them.

Kiba shivered at Naruto's cold tone.

"What's his problem?" Kiba asked Naruto's back, raising an eyebrow.

Sasuke's gaze turned to Naruto's back, his eyes lowering at the thought of what he'd said to Naruto that made him leave. Sasuke shook the thoughts from his head, the thoughts still residing in the back of his head.

"Let's go, Kiba. He'll get there sooner or later." Sasuke retorted coldly, making Kiba wonder what was wrong with Sasuke now.

Kiba was about to ask what was wrong with Sasuke, but wasn't able to because Sasuke continued to walk towards school. Kiba caught up, trying to catch a gaze from the sad Uchiha, but to no avail. Sasuke stared straight ahead, hoping that he wouldn't cry over Naruto at school.

"Hmph, like I'd walk with him after…" Naruto cut himself off, wiping his eyes with frustration.

Naruto also remembered the day before, when they made love yet again. The breathless moans coming out of Sasuke's mouth as Naruto ravished him with his tongue. The sweet words Naruto received afterwards as Sasuke drifted off to sleep. The morning conversation…

"Quit that! You're such a baby!" Naruto scolded himself, walking to his front door. Naruto opened the door, closed it behind him and locked it, sticking the key in his pocket as he headed for school.

"Hey, Naruto!" Sakura yelled to him, jumping up and down at the sight of him.

Naruto raised his arm at her, waving slightly. Sakura ran towards him, and then turned around so she could walk with him the rest of the way. When Naruto didn't way anything for most of the walk, Sakura nudged him in the side.

"What's the matter? Did you drink bad milk again?" Sakura asked, tugging on the back of Naruto's shirt when he didn't stop walking.

"Nhn…" Naruto replied, not even looking at Sakura.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the response.

"Jeese, you sound like Sasuke this morning!" Sakura complained, making Naruto stop in his tracks.

Sakura jolted when Naruto looked at her, the coldness in his eyes sending chills down her spine.

"Hey, what's your deal? Did you get in a fight with Sasuke or something? I can't help you if you don't tell me anything!" Sakura yelled, placing her hands on Naruto's shoulders as she faced him.

"Don't…say that name today…alright? I'm not in…the mood to hear…that name…" Naruto asked, continuing his walk.

Sakura shrugged, walking beside Naruto as they neared Kakashi-sensei's classroom. They entered, looking around to see if Kakashi-sensei attended yet. Since there was no sensei period, Naruto thought that Kakashi was just late.

"You sure you're okay?" Sakura asked again, tilting her head at Naruto.

Naruto smiled and nodded, walking up the stairs to sit next to Choji.

"Hey, you don't sit here usually…" Choji pointed out.

Naruto then pointed to the board that read:

Sit wherever today. All we're going to do is have a free day.

Choji let out a quiet oh and walked over Naruto to go sit next to Shikamaru, whom was kissing Ino feverishly. Naruto sighed, putting his feet on the desk and leaning back, knowing that hopefully no one would come sit by him. Sasuke sat quietly by Ino and Shikamaru, getting more and more annoyed with the sound of their lips smacking over and over again. So Sasuke finally decided to move somewhere else. When he spotted an open spot by Naruto, he was quick to take it. Naruto's legs were now under the desk, while his head was in his crossed arms, which were resting on the top of the desk. Sasuke sighed, pulling out a piece of paper out from under the desk.

**_A/N OMG HOUDINI! _**

Sasuke then wrote on the paper:

You still pissed?

Sasuke stuffed the paper under Naruto's arm, startling him into sitting up. Naruto read the note and pulled out a pen, writing down:

Yes. So I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk to me.

Naruto passed it back, resuming his position he was in before. Sasuke sighed, looking over at Naruto's back. Sasuke then leaned on Naruto's back, whispering into his ear.

"You can't hate me forever, ya know…you know you want me…" Sasuke whispered, annoying Naruto even more.

"You're the least desirable item in this room, Sasuke. How about you go find another 'lust bunny' to play with?" Naruto stated, looking into Sasuke's onyx eyes with his sky blue.

"That was harsh…" Sasuke retorted, sitting back up and folding his arms across his chest.

"So were you when you said those things. Your words just can't be up and forgotten, Uchiha. You hurt me, and now you're gonna have to deal." Naruto spoke harshly, saddening Sasuke more then he already was.

"Naruto…I already apologized. How else can I prove it to you that I'm sorry?" Sasuke asked, almost pleading.

Naruto smirked in thought. "How about you jump off the school roof? That'd prove it all to me." Naruto requested, tears tugging at his eyes.

"Fine, if that will prove it. I'll do it." Sasuke answered, getting out of his seat and exiting the classroom.

Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke left the room, making Naruto so nervous that he got up and ran out of the classroom. Naruto ran out to the front of the school, squinting to see if Sasuke was really going to jump off of the roof. Sure enough, Sasuke came into view, stepping onto the ledge with only inches before he'd fall right off.

"Sasuke! What are you doing!" Naruto screamed, tears running fiercely out of the corners of his eyes.

"I want to prove this to you! If this is the only way…then I'm gonna do it!" Sasuke yelled back, walking a little further onto the ledge.

"Sasuke, please! Don't do it!" Naruto cried, his bottom lip quivering violently.

"I love you…" Sasuke whispered as he let himself fall as if he was going to do a belly flop into a pool, the frantic screams Naruto were making getting louder and louder as he neared the ground.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N Cliffhanger!!!!! Mwahahahahaha! J/K I'll put up the next chapter soon. The suspense is even killing me! **

**_NejiUchiha_**


	11. Sasuke

**"Sasuke…"**

**By: _NejiUchiha_**

Sasuke was plummeting to the floor, and all Naruto could do was stand there, stunned. Naruto called out for Sasuke, running to where Sasuke was going to land. Sasuke smiled at Naruto, tears in his eyes. Sasuke whispered something that made Naruto run even faster to him.

"Naruto…aishteru…"

Naruto jumped up, catching Sasuke in his arms. Naruto then landed on the ground safely on his feet, Sasuke in his arms. Naruto then started to cry hysterically, holding Sasuke firmly against his chest.

"BAKA! BAKA! WHY DOD YOU DO THAT!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke, Naruto's tears falling on Sasuke's head.

Naruto stopped yelling to pull Sasuke away from his chest, only to find that the Uchiha had wrapped his arms around Naruto and was holding him tight. Naruto stopped, letting his hands fall to his sides. Sasuke then breathed shakily, pulling Naruto even closer as he too started to cry. Sasuke held Naruto's back, pushing himself into Naruto's chest even more.

"Naruto…Naruto…" Sasuke cried out, wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck as the tears came as hard as they could from both Naruto and Sasuke's eyes as they held each other.

"Sasuke, oh Sasuke!" Naruto cried, entangling his hands in Sasuke's raven black hair.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried out again, holding Naruto tighter.

Naruto then pulled Sasuke's hair so Sasuke's head would go back, making it so Naruto could see Sasuke's face. Naruto kissed Sasuke, still crying. Sasuke kissed back, holding Naruto softly this time. Sasuke cried harder at the thought of what he was doing a little while ago.

"I'm sorry…Naruto…please…forgive me…" Sasuke whispered, his eyes never opening.

Naruto kissed Sasuke quickly, "Baka…"

Sasuke smiled, running his fingers through Naruto's hair. Sasuke then got up, wiping his eyes.

"Jeese, that al happened too fast for me!" Naruto yelled, wanting to be angry with Sasuke, but cursed himself for not being able to.

"Yea, I agree! Can you be mad at me? This feels weird if you're not mad at me for it! So…yell at me or something, please?" Sasuke pleaded, holding Naruto's hand.

Naruto then was reminded of how Gei Sensei dealt with Rock Lee's stupidity and stood, clenching his hand into a fist and punching Sasuke.

"You are a fool!" Naruto copied, watching Sasuke fly into a tree.

Sasuke gawked at the pain he was feeling coming from his left cheek.

"OWIEEEEEEEEEE!" Sasuke cried out, pouting.

Naruto just laughed, walking back into the school with Sasuke's arms wrapped around his waist.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N YAY! SASUKE LIVES! WHOO! Review please!**

**_NejiUchiha_**


	12. What's up with everyone?

**"What's with everyone?"**

**By: _NejiUchiha_**

* * *

As Sasuke and Naruto neared Kakashi Sensei's classroom, Naruto thought back to the events that happened only a few moments ago.

"Sasuke, why would you do that?" Naruto asked, placing his hands on Sasuke's, which were still wrapped around his waist as they walked on.

"You said that jumping off the school would prove it to you. So, I thought that that was the only way and, well, here we are. Why, were you not serious or something?" Sasuke asked, tightening his grip on Naruto's waist as he stopped their walk.

"Sasuke that never should've happened. I'm…sorry…" Naruto whimpered, trying to keep the tears that were threatening to fall from doing just that.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, making it even harder for Naruto to hold the tears back.

Naruto's tears finally fell from the middle of Naruto's eyes, making Naruto whimper and sniffle. Sasuke felt this and held Naruto close, nuzzling his nose in Naruto's hair.

"Naruto, I love you so much. I don't know what I would've done…"

Sasuke was cut off when Naruto pulled away from Sasuke's hold, turning around to face Sasuke. Sasuke was about to continue his thoughts, but Naruto stopped him with a finger to his lips.

"Don't say anything else, Sasuke. I know what you're thinking." Naruto whispered to Sasuke, moving the hand that he used the finger to cover Sasuke's mouth with to Sasuke's cheek, shifting Sasuke's hair slightly.

Sasuke's own tears fell as he leaned in to kiss Naruto, looking straight into Naruto's eyes to make sure Naruto thought this was okay. When Naruto's eyes drifted shut, Sasuke gently kissed Naruto, Sasuke's hand roaming the thick yellow hair of his uke. When Sasuke pulled away, Naruto looked lovingly into his eyes as though to tell him that he was forgiven.

"Aishteru…Naruto…" Sasuke whispered, turning Naruto around and wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist.

"Aishteru, Sasuke. Zooto…" Naruto replied, walking towards Kakashi Sensei's class once again.

Naruto then slid the door open, only to be greeted by about one-hundred staring eyes. Naruto, very creeped out by the silence of the classroom and the students, walked up to his seat in a very quiet manner. Sasuke did the same, the eyes following him all the way there. When the silence got to be a little too quiet, Naruto stood and walked to the front of the class.

"Alright, what's with everyone here?" Naruto yelled questioningly at the class, making everyone look away from him.

"That's not an answer! Kiba, what's the deal with everyone?" Naruto asked, making Kiba look at him.

"It's just…we heard everything you guys said outside and we were all still listening. That's why everyone's so quiet." Kiba answered calmly, looking around.

"Oh, well then you will all be disappointed to know that we're done talking. So can everyone please resume their annoying loudness?" Naruto questioned the still dead quiet room.

As soon as those words left his mouth, it was like the mute button was clicked to off and the whole room was once again filled with talking and laughter. Naruto and Sasuke sighed with relief as they looked into one-another's eyes. Naruto, feeling that he'd done his part, walked back to his seat and folded his arms on the table in front of him, resting his head on them and drifted off to sleep, dreaming about Sasuke and how much he loved him.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N Kawaii chapter in my opinion. It just goes to show...TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL OBSTACLES! Please REVIEW and FAVORITE if you like my stories!**

**_NejiUchiha_**


	13. Reality Strikes!

**Reality Strikes**

**By: _NejiUchiha_**

* * *

"Naruto…Naruto…" Sasuke repeated in Naruto's ear, making Naruto moan and toss his head from side to side, his head still resting in his arms, which were folded, on the table. 

"Five more minutes, teme…" Naruto moaned, sighing as he drifted off to sleep again.

Sasuke gently lifted Naruto into his arms, carrying him bridal style, and walked out of the classroom. Since class was over for the day, Sasuke didn't want to stay there all night while Naruto slept like a rock. When Sasuke finally reached Naruto's house, he reached for the doorknob with a struggling groan because Naruto was in his arms. Sasuke reached the door handle and turned it, pushing the door open silently with his foot before walking in.

"Mmm…Sasuke-kun…" Naruto moaned, making Sasuke blush a little.

"Dobe…" Sasuke muttered, walking up Naruto's stairs and into Naruto's room, setting Naruto on the bed.

Sasuke pulled back to watch the slow rhythm of Naruto's breathing, his eyes filling up with tears at the thought of almost 'offing himself' and never being able to be with Naruto again. Sasuke was so in his emo corner that he didn't hear Naruto wake up and get out of bed, walking towards Sasuke. When Naruto reached Sasuke, he kneeled beside him and wrapped his arms around him, making Sasuke jump a little.

"Sasuke…what's the matter?" Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear, then licking Sasuke's lobe to make Sasuke moan.

"N-Naruto…it's nothing…" Sasuke answered, shivering as Naruto licked the edge of his ear.

"You're lying to me…aren't you…" Naruto retorted, biting Sasuke's lobe.

"Heh, yea I guess I am…"

Sasuke then, quickly, pinned Naruto underneath him, gazing into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"What are you going to do about it?" Sasuke asked, nibbling Naruto's collarbone.

"Ahhh, I don't-AH!" Naruto moaned as Sasuke started to lick up and down his neck.

"S-Sasuke I'm n-not in the m-mood tonight…" Naruto stated, pushing Sasuke away.

"Why not? Are you feeling alright?" Sasuke asked worriedly, pulling back to look at Naruto.

"No, I feel…dizzy…" Naruto managed to say before passing out.

"Naruto? Naruto? NARUTO!"

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! If you're new to my stories, you should know that I write cliffhangers ALL THE TIME! So just be prepared! I know, the suspense is killing you right now...but don't worry, I'm in the process of writing the next chapter as we speak. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**_NejiUchiha_**


	14. Naruto?

**Naruto?**

**By: _NejiUchiha_**

* * *

"Naruto!" Sasuke yells to Naruto, whom is passed out on the floor.

Sasuke shakes Naruto's shoulders violently.

"DOBE! Wake up!" Sasuke yells at Naruto again, holding Naruto close to him.

"S-Sasuke! What's the matter with you!" Naruto yells at Sasuke, shoving Sasuke away.

Sasuke's eyes widen.

"You were dead a minute ago, dobe! How in the hell did you come back to life?" Sasuke asks, gripping Naruto's shoulders once again.

"I fell asleep from all that sake, teme! Jesus, man, calm yourself!" Naruto yells, smacking Sasuke.

Sasuke raises a hand to his face, shocked that Naruto just slapped him. Naruto then shrugs off Sasuke's hand, removing Sasuke's hand that's held to his face onto his own.

"Sorry, I had to make you calm down somehow. I shouldn't…" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke tackling him to the floor, straddling his hips and crushing his lips to Naruto's.

Naruto's eyes closed as Sasuke's tongue found it's way into Naruto's mouth, searching desperately for Naruto's tongue. Sasuke found it and massaged it with his own. Sasuke then pulled away for air.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto, tears spilling out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'll never do that again…" Naruto finished, kissing Sasuke again.

"Hey there! Can I join? I wanna lick someone tonight!" Kiba called from the opened front door, drooling at the sight.

"Kiba! Get the hell outa here you sick perv!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled, making Kiba stick out his bottom lip.

"No love for the Kibanator? That's not cool, guys…" Kiba cries and runs out the front door, slamming it behind him.

"Jeese, that was an awkward situation…" Naruto told Sasuke, looking up at him.

"You look so sexy right now…" Sasuke whispers into Naruto's ear, making him shiver.

"Sasuke, I'm still drunk. My skin is very sensitive right now…" Naruto states, moaning as Sasuke licks his neck.

"All the more reason to make love to you right now, Naruto. I haven't made love to you in three days! I have needs, man!" Sasuke states, nibbling playfully at Naruto's collarbone.

"Gah! Sasu-ah!" Naruto moans again, feeling Sasuke unzip his orange jacket and slip it off of his shoulders.

"Urusai, Naruto. Just let me have you…" Sasuke tells Naruto, running his hands over Naruto's washboard abs.

"Alright then, but we're gonna play shiver me timbers! That's the only requirement!" Naruto yells, blushing.

Sasuke smirks.

"Alright, are you going to be the beer maid or the naughty captain?"

"The beer maid, I like the skirt!" Naruto says, smiling.

Sasuke kisses Naruto again, sliding his hands over Naruto once again.

"This is going to be a long night!" Naruto and Sasuke thought as they played a three-hour game of shiver me timbers with Naruto as the beer maid and Sasuke as the naughty captain.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N Yay for yaoi! Please review!**

**_NejiUchiha_**


	15. Good Morning!

**"Good morning!"**

**By: _NejiUchiha_**

* * *

Sasuke awoke, turning on his side to look at the sleeping face of his uke. Sasuke rubbed Naruto's cheek bones with the back of his index finger. Sasuke then kissed Naruto on the forehead and exited the bed, making sure not to wake Naruto. Sasuke made his way to the bathroom, opening and closing the door with care. Sasuke turned on the shower, sticking his hand under the water to make sure it wasn't going to scorch his skin. When the water was just right, Sasuke began to take off his clothes. First was Sasuke's black wife-beater, that came off over Sasuke's head to reveal Sasuke's well-toned upper body that had a light olive tint to it. Then there's Sasuke's navy blue boxers, which dropped to the floor with ease. Sasuke shivered as he entered the shower, the water hitting his chest and abs making him sigh in content. Sasuke then turned so the water hit his backside. Sasuke then whipped his hair around, shaking some water onto the bathroom floor. He then grabbed the green apple shampoo and drizzled it into his opened palm, snapping the cap shut with the back of his hand. Sasuke then washed his hair, inhaling the scent. Sasuke did this with the green apple conditioner too, making sure to rinse well. Then Sasuke washed his body with the green apple body wash Naruto had gotten him for his birthday. Sasuke rinsed off his body and turned off the water, ringing his hair out a little by pulling on it with his hands before grabbing a towel and drying off. Sasuke then dressed himself with a loose white shirt and a pair of black boxers that were now covered by tight jeans before walking out of the bathroom. Sasuke then walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom, shocked to see that Naruto was still asleep. 

"Jeese, I guess I wore him out good last night…" Sasuke thought to himself, leaning down to kiss Naruto.

"Wait! I didn't even brush my teeth!" Sasuke exclaimed in his head, running silently back to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Sasuke then returned to the bedroom and leaned towards Naruto, kissing him on the lips.

"Mmm…Sasuke-kun…" Naruto moaned in his sleep, grabbing Sasuke by the neck and pulling him in for another kiss.

Sasuke straddled Naruto, remembering that Naruto was very responsive even when he slept. Naruto's tongue found it's way into Sasuke's mouth, making Sasuke shudder.

"Mmm…" The two moaned in unison before Sasuke pulled away to whisper into Naruto's ear.

"Naruto…wake up, love…"

The sudden change of heat on Naruto's ear made Naruto's eyes crack open, making Sasuke smile and rub Naruto's cheek. Naruto smiled as his eyes opened fully, taking in the sight of the wet-haired Sasuke on top of him. Naruto lifted himself up and licked the tip of Sasuke's nose.

"God, you smell delicious!" Naruto exclaimed, hugging Sasuke to him.

"Heh, thanks to you. You smell like last night's sweat! It's kinda…sexy…"

Sasuke then crushes his lips to Naruto's, pushing him farther into the mattress. They pry away from each other, onyx meeting ocean. They smile at each other, their loving aura filling the room.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

They smile again, kissing each other gently once more before Naruto gets up and takes a shower. Naruto gets out of the shower and dresses, running a hand through his smooth locks before eyeing Sasuke.

"Well, are you ready?" Naruto asks Sasuke, walking over and kissing Sasuke on the cheek.

"Yea, let's go before we're late." Sasuke responds, kissing Naruto on the lips.

The two then walk out the door towards their school, hand-in-hand.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update! I've had a lot going on with school so…yea. Please stick with my stories and R&R! **

**_NejiUchiha_**


	16. School

**School**

**By: _NejiUchiha

* * *

_****WARNING! LEMON!_

* * *

_ **

"Hey there!" Kiba called to Sasuke and Naruto, whom were still holding hands.

"Hey, Kiba. Where's Hinata?" Sasuke asked, eyeing the side on Kiba that Hinata was usually on.

"Oh, she's in class already. I just came out here to see if you two were coming!" Kiba answered, eyeing their hand-holding.

"Oh, well we're here so lets go." Naruto stated, pulling Sasuke closer to him as they walked behind Kiba into the school.

"Glad you three could join us." Kakashi-sensei calls to them as they open the door.

They sigh as they walk to their seats. Sasuke, being the nice boyfriend he is, walks Naruto to his seat before going to his own. Kakashi then starts the lesson, going on and on about jutsus the class has already learned. When the bell finally rang signifying that school was over, Sasuke walked up to Naruto's seat and took his hand.

"Are you ready, Naru-chan?" Sasuke asks, giving Naruto the smile that makes him melt.

"Uh-yea." Naruto replies, getting up and walking out of the school hand-in-hand with Sasuke.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you guys later, alright It's Hinata's birthday and I'm throwing her a surprise party!" Kiba calls to Sasuke and Naruto.

They wave and nod in response, their hands still joined as they walk to Naruto's house. When they arrive, Naruto unlocks the door and enters, but stops when Sasuke wraps his arms around Naruto's waist to pull him into his chest. Naruto inhales the sweet scent of Sasuke as he leans into his chest, looking up into Sasuke's onyx eyes. Sasuke smiles as he kisses Naruto, his tongue searching desparatly for Naruto's as Naruto turns his body so that they're chest to chest. Sasuke moans into Naruto's mouth as Naruto's hands slip under his shirt, running his fingers up and down Sasuke's hard chest. Before either of them know it, they're both upstairs, naked, on Naruto's bed. Sasuke looks at Naruto's facial expressions as he positions himself at Naruto's entrance. Naruto nods, a thin layer of sweat covering both of them. Sasuke slowly inserts himself into Naruto, fighting back the urge to slam into Naruto.

When Sasuke's fully in, he pulls out and slams back in, making both of them moan. This continues for what seems like forever, Sasuke and Naruto's moans echoing thorough the house. As they near their peak, Naruto pulls Sasuke down for a kiss, nibbling on his bottom lip before moaning loudly as his peak inches closer. Sasuke then makes one final thrust, making Sasuke and Naruto moan loudly as white stars explode behind their closed eyes.

"Naruto, I love you." Sasuke whispers to his exhausted uke.

"I love you too, Sasuke." Naruto answers before drifting off to sleep.

Sasuke smirks and kisses Naruto's forehead before pulling Naruto closer and falling asleep himself.

**THE END

* * *

****A/N Hi! Yes, I know what you all are thinking, why have I been taking so long to update. There's just a lot going on here right now, so please bear with me! I promise to update as soon as I am able!**


	17. Is This Going To Go Any Farther?

**Is This Going To Go Any Farther?**

**By: **_**NejiUchiha****

* * *

**_**Sasuke's POV**

"Shut up, birds!" I yell to the pests twittering outside my window.

I slam the window shut and pull the black curtains over them, smiling at my victory. A soft moan disturbs me from my proud stance to turn my gaze towards the bed where my sleeping uke lys.

"Nhn…so…bright…" Naruto moans, turning from one side to the other.

I chuckle as I make my way to the bed, kneeling by Naruto's sleeping face. I move a stray hair from his face and kiss his eyes, smiling from the inside out at his warmth.

"Mmmm…so soft…" Naruto moans groggily, scooting closer to me.

"Naruto, you have to get up. We have a lot to do today." I whisper into his ear, smiling as Naruto's shivers of joy make themselves apparent.

"No…five more minutes, Sasu…" Naruto mumbles sleepily.

"Dobe." I say to him, leaning in to capture his lips with my own.

Naruto is quick to react, wrapping his arms around my neck to pull me closer to him. I pull away and look down on him.

"Naruto, get up now. We're going to be late if you don't!" I shout, Naruto's eyes widening at my tone.

"Sasuke? What's the matter?" Naruto asks me, his eyes avoiding mine.

"Nothing. Just-just get up already!" I yell at him before getting up and storming out of the room.

**Naruto's POV**

I watch Sasuke storm out of the room, his hands balled into fists at his sides.

"Sasuke…"

I get up and quickly dress myself in a black T-shirt and orange pants, all the while thinking about why Sasuke was so pissed all of a sudden. I go into my bathroom and brush my teeth and hair. I then walk down the stairs, peeking around the corner to see if Sasuke still has a pissed off look on his face. To my dismay, the scowl was still there. I slowly turn the corner and dart to the front door, my hand on the door knob. I was about to open it, but I was jerked back suddenly by a pair of pale, muscular arms.

"S-Sasuke, what are you…" I protest while trying to pry his hands from my waist.

"I wanted to apologize…for…my attitude…" Sasuke whispers into my ear, my thoughts on the position that we're in.

"Sasu…why were you so frustrated anyway? Did I say something that I shouldn't have?"

"No, it's not that. It's just-Naruto, is this relationship going to any further than this? Just casual sex and holding?"

I thought about it for a little while, the tension in the air building with every second of silence. Finally, I came up with something to say.

"Sasuke, you know that I love you. And I know that you love me. Even though we're all physical…just knowing that you're mine is enough!"

I turn around and hug him as I go on.

"Being with you makes me feel whole. I always felt as if there was a hole inside me that only my true love could feel. Then I fell in love with you, Sasuke."

Sasuke's arms wound around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"The first time we made love blew me away, and not just in the climax sense. Every moment that we're together makes my heart pound until the point that I think that it's just going to jump out of my chest! Sasuke, I love you! But…what do you mean by any further?"

I look up into his eyes, searching for the answer to my question in his soul.

"I want…well what I meant was…Naruto…"

Sasuke then kneels on one knee in front of me and reaches into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small black box and setting it in his palm. Sasuke then takes my hand with his free hand.

"I can't see myself with anyone but you. Will you marry me?"

All that happened after that is a blur. I remember me jumping on him so quickly that he fell onto his back, my lips sealing his. Then we went up to the bedroom and made sweet love for what seemed like forever.

And as I lay beside him now, playing with his raven hair, all I can think about is Sasuke.

**THE END

* * *

****Hey Everyone! I hope that you liked this chapter because I worked all night on it! Please R&R to tell me what you think!**


	18. The Morning After The Proposal Part 1

**The Morning After The Proposal**

**By: _NejiUchiha

* * *

_**

**Naruto's POV**

I wake up to the same noisy birds sqwaking at my windowsill.

"Get outa here, you pests!" I yell at them, throwing my pillow at the window; the birds scattering this way and that.

I yawn and stretch one arm after the other as I pull the blanket off of my legs. I look to where Sasuke is supposed to be sleeping, only to fins that that side of the bed is empty.

"Sasuke?" I call to the house, hoping that he'd be close.

When I get no answer, I get up and jog down the stairs, tripping a few times on my way down. Then I stop and sniff the air. Pancakes. Blueberry pancakes. I smile as I quietly peek around the corner into the kitchen, smiling at the sight before me. There Sasuke stands, wiping his brow with the back of his hand as he flips a pancake with the spatula in the other hand. I tiptoe towards him, careful to not make any noise. When I'm right behind him, I grab his waist and yell,

"GOTCHA!"

To my surprise, Sasuke turns into a puff of smoke. When the smoke clears, all that's there is a dinner fork.

"What the-AH!"

I scream as Sasuke pounces on me from behind, my back hitting the floor as his weight becomes apparent to me.

"C'mon, Naruto! Did you really think that you were going to sneak up on me? I can't blame you for trying, though…" Sasuke tells me, nipping my ear lobe.

When he pulls away from my ear, I stick out my lower lip and pout. Sasuke just giggles and kisses me, my lower lip softening.

"I'm sorry. You were surprised though, ne?" Sasuke asks, a smirk playing on his lips.

"A little…" I reply, his smirk widening.

Sasuke leaned in and captured my lips once more, his hands tugging at my ear. I pull away, his eyes locking my gaze.

"Hey, what's for breakfast?" I ask, the smell of the pancakes filling my nostrils.

"Pancakes, and I made them your favorite kind. Ain't I the coolest?" Sasuke asks me, a wide grin stretched across his face.

"Thanks, Sasuke! Or should I say…fiancé?" I ask, raising and lowering my eyebrows.

"Oooh, I like the sound of that…" Sasuke whispers into my ear, sending shivers down my body.

"Say, can we go eat now?" I ask, licking my lips to show my hunger.

"What did you have in mind?" Sasuke asks me, licking his own lips.

"Um…the pancakes…" I say, giggling at the blush that crept over Sasuke's face.

"Alright. I'm starving anyway." Sasuke tells me, getting off of me and walking over to the pancakes that he made.

I sit at the table as Sasuke brings the pancakes to the table, my eyes locking on a dot of batter on Sasuke's finger. Before Sasuke pulls his hands away from the plate, I take his hand into my own and stick that finger into my mouth, my tongue swirling around his finger over and over again. I pull his finger out of my mouth and look into his eyes, smiling at the blush on his cheeks.

"Kawaii…" I whisper to him before eating the pancakes that he sat in front of me.

**THE END

* * *

****A/N Woo! I liked the ending! Please R&R to tell me if you liked it! Fames welcome as well!**


	19. The Morning After The Proposal Part 2

**The Day After The Proposal Part 2**

**By: _NejiUchiha

* * *

_**

**Sasuke's POV**

After I was done with my pancakes, Naruto and I walked to the Dojo to tell our friends that we were engaged. I was actually surprised by their reactions. Ino just smiled and eyed Shikamaru sadly. Shikamaru just nodded. Kiba held Hinata's waist as he howled in delight, making Hinata cringe at the volume. Hinata blushed as usual. After we told everyone, I pulled a handkerchief that I tucked away in my pocket back at the house out and blindfolded Naruto.

"Where we go next is a surprise." I whispered into his ear, my lips brushing his ear lightly.

When Naruto nodded in defeat, I took hold of his hand and walked him twenty blocks to a wedding gown shop ironically called The Wedding Dress Shop. When Naruto and I walked through the front door, I pulled him into my chest so that his back was to my chest and took the blindfold from his eyes. The look on his face is forever carved in my memory. The light shade of pink that covered just above his nose. The bright sparkle in his eyes as they searched the various gowns. The tears forming in his eyes as he turned to me. Without warning, Naruto jumped on me, wrapping his arms around my neck, his legs around my waist. I struggled to take my breath back into my lungs as I hugged Naruto back, his lips ravishing my face with tender kisses of gratitude.

"So, you like it then?" I asked him when I was finally able to pry him off of me.

"Oh, Sasuke, I love it! Will you actually buy me one?" Naruto asked, running towards a white dress with a long veil.

"Yes, but I have to have an opinion on it!" I called, running to him.

After Naruto tried on what felt like infinitely many dresses, we were finally able to return home with a dress that looked great on Naruto. The dress was simple yet breathtaking. Pale white color with a beaded flower pattern that trailed all down the dress. A lacey veil with sparkles galore all over it. And to top it off, the dress fit Naruto to a T, hugging his every curve smoothly. Naruto wanted to wear it all day, but I told him that he wasn't allowed to wear it again until our wedding day.

"Sasuke, tomorrow I want to go pick out your tux!" Naruto exclaimed, making a small smile creep it's way onto my face.

"Alright, but until then…" I started, picking Naruto up bridal style in my arms and carrying him up to our room. "I'd rather you not be wearing clothes…" I whisper into his ear as I unclothed him and made passionate love to my fiancé.

**THE END

* * *

****A/N WOOT! Please R&R!**


	20. The Wedding FINAL CHAPTER!

**The Wedding **

**FINAL CHAPTER!**

**By: _NejiUchiha_**

This chapter is dedicated to **Blazenix.**

**Thank you for giving me the inspiration on this chapter!**

**Also, xSuicidalTendenciesx is the bride's maid!

* * *

**

A few months later…

Sasuke waits nervously at the end of the aisle, his hands busy fiddling with the bottom button on his raven black tuxedo. Sasuke's gaze rises with the crowd as Naruto's form appears at the top of the aisle, his yellow hair and blue eyes covered in a lacey veil. Sasuke's breath hitches as Naruto walks towards him on Kiba's arm. Tears stream down Naruto's face as Kiba leads him the rest of the way to Sasuke, unlatching Naruto from his arm as he goes to sit next to a crying Hinata.

"You're beautiful…" Sasuke whispers to Naruto as Naruto takes Sasuke's outstretched hand.

"Thanks…" Naruto whispers back as they turn to face the priest.

"Sasuke Uchiha, do you take Naruto Uzumaki to be your lawfully wedded partner for as long as you both shall live?"

Sasuke turns to Naruto and smiles.

"I do."

Naruto smiles back as the priest turns to Naruto.

"And do you Naruto Uzumaki, take Sasuke Uchiha to be your lawful wedded partner for as long as you both shall live?"

Tears stream down Naruto's face as he says, "I do."

Sasuke and Naruto smile and sigh as the priest goes on.

"Then by the power invested in me by the city of Konoha, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the husband." _(Totally stole that from I Now Pronounce_ _You Chuck And Larry!)_

Sasuke and Naruto turn to each other once more, their eyes gazing into one another's as Sasuke lifts Naruto's veil up and over his head. Their eyes stay staring into one another's right until the last second before their lips connect in the first kiss that they'll share as partners. They pull away and start to walk back up the aisle as the preacher calls out.

"I now present to you Mr. And Mr. Uchiha!"

The crowd cheers and throws confetti into the air as the now married couple runs to their awaiting black limousine which has Just Married written on the back window. Sasuke and Naruto climb in and wave to all that attended the wedding as the limo drives them to the beach, the place that Naruto wants to spend the honeymoon.

**THE END

* * *

****A/N Thanks for reading! I really enjoyed writing this and I hope that you all enjoyed reading it! Please R&R to tell me if I did well!**


End file.
